Une forme de salut
by Glasgow
Summary: Spoilers pour le film! Watson trouve une forme étrange de réconfort auprès d'un être innatendu. Slash. Watson/?


Cet OS suit directement le film, donc spoilers pour la fin de Sherlock Holmes 2 ;)

Me voici, déjà de retour (j'étais sûre que ce film m'inspirerait grandement XD ) avec un pairing particulier, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Me concentrant sur le tic-tac entêtant de l'horloge pour tenter de calmer les battements de mon cœur, je fais du même coup les cent pas dans le salon, attendant nerveusement que ne retentisse le carillon de l'entrée. Mon épouse est partie ce matin même pour rendre visite à des amis durant deux jours. Sans trop savoir pourquoi j'ai prétexté avoir trop de travail pour l'accompagner et l'instant d'après je filais envoyer un télégramme.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte, je m'étais pourtant promis lors de notre dernière rencontre que l'on ne m'y reprendrait plus. Mais voilà pourtant que je l'attends de pied ferme, comme à chaque fois. Je me déteste pour agir ainsi mais j'ai beau faire, je ne parviens à me raisonner pour autant.

La mort de Holmes m'a anéanti. Même la présence permanente de mon épouse ne m'est d'aucun secours. Jusqu'à récemment je m'enfonçais corps et bien dans la dépression, incapable de faire mon deuil. Ce jour-là, en Suisse, c'est bien plus qu'un ami que j'ai perdu. Amant, compagnon, confident… Holmes était tout cela à la fois pour moi et même si j'aime sincèrement Mary, je me sentais désormais vide à l'intérieur et rien ne semblait pouvoir combler cela. Jusqu'à ce que cet homme revienne dans ma vie…

Holmes s'était sacrifié dans le but de me sauver depuis huit mois déjà lorsque j'ai ressenti l'impression malsaine d'être suivi, épié, chaque fois que je sortais… Bien conscient que je n'avais que de vagues soupçons, mais pas la moindre preuve je ne me suis pas donné la peine d'en parler à Lestrade, que je revoie encore de temps en temps, et ai plutôt choisi d'agir par moi-même. J'avais été à la bonne école après tout. A l'aide de quelques déguisements malins et raccourcis dans les rues de mon quartier, j'étais finalement parvenu à mettre la main sur mon coquin. Quel désarroi éprouvé en reconnaissant, dans cette ruelle obscure et déserte, le colonel Sebastian Moran, celui-là même que je jugeais tout autant responsable que Moriarty du drame suisse. Or celui-ci je l'avais justement sous la main… Après un bref instant d'hésitation, nous nous retrouvâmes à nous mener de nos revolvers respectifs, parfaitement conscients l'un et l'autre qu'aucun de nous ne survivrait en cas d'affrontement.

Nous sommes restés longtemps à nous observer en silence jusqu'à ce que je me décide à lui demander les raisons de sa présence ici. Et là il me servit une réponse que je n'attendais pas le moins du monde. Il m'avoua en effet dans un souffle qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Désappointé, je remarquai seulement qu'il semblait… triste. A mon image finalement. Et certains propos de Holmes me revinrent alors à l'esprit. A Paris il m'avait affirmé que selon lui Moriarty et son bras droit entretenaient une liaison semblable à la nôtre. J'avais trouvé cette idée absurde, estimant que le criminel, pour agir comme il le faisait, était très certainement dénué de cœur et n'aurait certainement pu entretenir une relation sentimentale. Mais après tout, en dehors de moi, tous semblaient convaincu que Holmes était lui aussi dénué du moindre sentiment à l'égard d'autrui. Et pourtant, jusqu'à la fin il s'était montré parfaitement capable de m'aimer. Alors pourquoi pas Moriarty…

L'homme que j'avais à présent en face de moi ne semblait que confirmer cette théorie. A mon image il paraissait détruit, comme si on lui avait enlevé l'essence même de son existence. J'en éprouvai de la pitié ! Parce que malgré moi je ne comprenais que trop bien ce qu'il devait ressentir. Tout comme moi il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, s'était ensuite laissé entraîner dans des situations qui le dépassaient. J'avais toujours considéré Moriarty comme le pendant parfait de Holmes. Apparemment cela était tout aussi valable pour Moran et moi.

Mû par une même pulsion, nous avons tous deux baissé notre arme avant de nous mettre à parler. Rétrospectivement je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi, mais je devais reconnaître que cela m'a fait du bien. Après des mois de solitude j'avais enfin la sensation d'être compris. Et celui qui m'apparaissait jusque-là comme un ennemi s'avérait être un allié inespéré. Mary, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson ou mes autres proches, quels qu'ils soient, étaient bien incapables de m'apaiser, cet homme y était parvenu pour sa part en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement.

Nous nous séparâmes ensuite, un peu plus sereins que précédemment. Et rapidement, ce qui ne devait être qu'une rencontre fortuite et surtout unique, se transforma en rendez-vous réguliers. Les premières fois nous nous contentâmes d'un verre dans un pub quelconque, bavardant tranquillement, comparant nos expériences auprès de ces deux grands hommes qui avaient tant compté pour nous. Parler de Holmes sans restriction, de la relation tellement intense qui nous avait réunis, me faisait le plus grand bien, comme si dans ces moments-là une part de lui demeurait à mes côtés. Pourtant, à chaque séparation je me sentais minable d'avoir besoin de ce criminel patenté pour éprouver un moment de paix, minable de devoir inventer à chaque fois un mensonge à Mary pour dissimuler la vérité. Maintes fois je me fis la promesse d'aller trouver Lestrade afin qu'il arrête Moran, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Comme si cet homme était le dernier lien qui m'attachait encore à mon amour perdu et que je voulais conserver envers et contre tout.

Un après-midi, au lieu du pub où nous avions convenu de nous retrouver, mon bien étrange compagnon et moi-même échouâmes dans une chambre d'hôtel sordide. Cela n'avait pas été prémédité, je ne l'avais même jamais envisagé, mais les faits étaient là. Le contact avec le corps d'un homme me manquait cruellement. Je n'avais connu que Holmes jusque-là et j'y avais pris goût plus que prévu. A l'une ou l'autre reprise depuis le drame j'avais envisagé de chercher des hommes partageant mes déviances mais n'avais guère eu le courage de me lancer dans des recherches sérieuses, ne voulant au fond pas réellement remplacer mon ancien compagnon par une relation exclusive. De même, la solution de prostitués était inenvisageable, je n'avais pas les moyens financiers pour commencer avec cela de toute façon, et par-dessus tout c'était bien trop sordide à mon goût.

Comme pour bien d'autres aspects, Moran était dans la même situation que moi de ce point de vue là. Nous offrir l'un à l'autre était la solution qui pouvait nous frustrer le moins. Pourtant en rentrant chez moi ce soir-là, je ne parvins à dormir. Plus qu'avoir été infidèle à mon épouse, c'était surtout Holmes que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir trahi. Je me détestais pour avoir de surcroît éprouvé du plaisir durant ce corps-à-corps décidément bien malsain auquel je venais de me prêter. Les jours suivants, je refusai de quitter la maison, au grand désarroi de ma femme, qui semblait ne pas comprendre les raisons de cette soudaine régression alors même que je semblais aller mieux depuis quelque temps. Mais simplement aller travailler, avoir une vie sociale, et à plus forte raison revoir cet homme était au-dessus de mes forces.

Pourtant je ne suis pas quelqu'un de lâche. Une seconde fois je suis donc parvenu à sortir la tête de l'eau. Et à accepter plus sereinement, à désirer même, la présence de Moran à mes côtés, je m'empressai donc très vite de le retrouver.

Je ne suis pas très fier de moi mais c'est ainsi. Cet homme contre lequel je devrais plutôt lutter, est pour beaucoup dans mon salut retrouvé. Il m'apaise à sa manière, me permets de gérer le mieux possible l'absence de Holmes, et pour tout cela je lui suis reconnaissant. Et parfaitement satisfait de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

Enfin, il est là, dans mes bras, faisant montre de tellement de douceur que j'oublie à chaque fois sans difficulté pour les quelques heures que dure notre rencontre l'homme qu'il est en réalité. Sa bouche dans mon cou me fait gémir piteusement tandis que mes mains tremblantes d'anticipation défont les boutons de sa chemise.

« Sebastian… »

Ma voix se meurt dans ma gorge alors que j'aimerais lui dire tout ce que j'éprouve pour notre situation, pour lui… j'aimerais tant le lui dire mais même moi je suis incapable de comprendre mes sentiments contradictoires, alors mettre des mots dessus est bien impossible. D'ailleurs mon amant s'en fiche, ne me demande rien. Il est seulement là pour nous faire du bien, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Songeant une dernière fois à Holmes, que je souhaiterais avoir à mes côtés dans ces instants tourmentés, je prends la main de Moran pour l'entraîner dans ma chambre. Me perdre dans son étreinte, disparaître tout entier pour oublier autant ma culpabilité que mon désir, voilà tout ce à quoi j'aspire, voilà tout ce que je cherche en vain.

THE END.


End file.
